<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience &amp; Time by 0_LeGuardian_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214702">Patience &amp; Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_LeGuardian_0/pseuds/0_LeGuardian_0'>0_LeGuardian_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patience &amp; Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_LeGuardian_0/pseuds/0_LeGuardian_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in the works for 4 years now. KaJiRA is amazing! I recommend checking their stuff out! I have been motivated to release this work after trying to understand most connections. Granted, there will be some loose ends I intend to find in later parts but nonetheless I'm certain this would prevail! Welcome to Patience and Time! You probably wouldn't guess how long this took but I am simply happy to release it! Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patience &amp; Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Talk Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in the works for 4 years now. KaJiRA is amazing! I recommend checking their stuff out! I have been motivated to release this work after trying to understand most connections. Granted, there will be some loose ends I intend to find in later parts but nonetheless I'm certain this would prevail! Welcome to Patience and Time! You probably wouldn't guess how long this took but I am simply happy to release it! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The captain of the Atlas stared at the screen that hung from the wall just a few feet away, counting the seconds that went by. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead, slightly infuriating the makeup artist as she had to keep touching up her work. Shiro uttered his apologies, but his eyes kept drifting to the screen. Pidge was sitting by the desk of talk show host Erin Nowa, laughing as Hunk smiled from his spot beside her. Evidently, Hunk had recounted his time on their first trip to Clear Day during their expedition all that time ago.</p><p>Yes, the Takashi Shirogane of the Atlas was in a talk show studio. The waiting room, actually, until it was his cue to come on. The idea was something Rizavi recommended to help "get close" to those they saved. Answering questions on live feeds around the globe, that was evidently her way of interpreting that. The large man couldn't help but feel a bit uptight about the publicity. Usually when people asked him questions, it was in the bridge of the Atlas, even then they were mostly just shouting for his next orders. Ironically, it was much less intense than having to project himself in such a public manner. He had given speeches on behalf of Voltron before on live television, but this was more of improvisation rather than getting the time to prepare. The attention wasn't what intimidated him, it was more of the questions that could catch him off guard in his time there. Not to mention, he had a little...announcement.</p><p>Realizing he was only stressing himself all over again, he took a deep breath in and released it gently through the small O of his lips. Besides, he was here to help support his fellow (former) Paladins, at least those who were available at the moment. For this talk show, Pidge and Hunk were around for an appearance, currently live on the set and speaking  as the topic was circulating around Allura's anniversary of her sacrifice, whose date was coming up soon.</p><p>Keith, now taking the role as a full-pledged Marmora member, was several galaxies away on his journey to support planets in need. He was content with his new mission and called when he could, but he could only keep in contact for so long before getting back to work. Coran was still overseeing the Castle and fulfilling his role as the New Altean Minister, he'd only made enough time in his ever-so-busy schedule for their annual dinner. As a matter of fact, his input the interview was insisted on Shiro wearing that one shirt from the promotional events of the Voltron Coalition, in which the captain quickly but calmly refused. Lance was asked to come, as he lived on Earth. The now farmer turned down the offer, though still agreed to come and travel to Altea with them for the anniversary. As to why he refused that opportunity, the others had an inkling of a clue but had been surprised. After all, such an offer was something he'd once brag about having in the early times of being a Paladin. He was intent on spreading Allura's message, but his response was simply, "Yeah, shows can get news out fast, but it's a bit flashy." And that was that, none of the others wanted to say anything more of his choice.</p><p>The door opened and the head of a young woman with a headset popped, scanning the room until she spotted Shiro. "Ah," she exclaimed, waving him over. "Captain Shirogane, you're up!" With that, Shiro got up from his seat on the couch and walked out behind the woman, smoothing his uniform as Headset Lady gave him a brief rundown of the show routine. Posture, clarity in speech, etcetera. Soon enough, they were by the doorway of the set, the captain waiting for the cue.</p><p>"Well!" Erin chuckled, wiping a non-existent tear from her eye and finally settled her gaze on Pidge and Hunk. "It is such a shame I couldn't tag along, but let me know if you're heading over to Clear Day next time! And speaking of tagging along, it seems a good friend also decided to stop by and chat!" The host faced the audience and beamed proudly as she gestured to Shiro's side of the set. The cue. "Former Paladin Hunk works with him in his ongoing quest of diplomacy. Ladies and gentlemen, coming in this exclusive interview, we are proud to welcome the head honcho of the ATLA ship, Captain Takashi Shirogane!" That being said, Shiro began to stroll onto the set, smiling and waving to the audience, who were cheering and applauding at a nearly deafening level. Pidge and Hunk stood and greeted their old friend when he neared, shaking his hand or a side hug.</p><p>"Feeling nervous?" Pidge murmured through her grin.</p><p>"Can't say," Shiro replied though his own smile.</p><p>"Lucky. I can't tell if I'm doing this right," she muttered, quieting as the trio seated themselves and the audience settled down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Captain," Erin began in a calm tone, "how are things at the grand vessel of the the ATLAS?"</p><p>"Hard work at work as always, Erin," Shiro responded. "With the help of the Holts back at the Garrison, we receive better technology every time to return, not to mention their progress of integrating similar programming and mechanics of Altean machinery into vehicles of their own. The prototypes are becoming something to look forward to more and more. Hunk has been a great help and support on our diplomatic gatherings. He is very talented, might start his own line of restaurants, I dare might say." He smiled to the two, who grinned back. Ironically, seeing them smile at him like that only made a small tug at the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"Diplomatic missions, eh?" Erin smirked, leaning forward. That only caused Pidge to awkwardly scoot a hair away. "Can you give us a rundown of what that's like? We've only heard Hunk's side in his part to provide the meaningful meals and their unique influence, but let's hear yours."</p><p>Shiro nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Hunk's part in diplomacy is a major contribution, slightly more than mine, I'll admit. In the first leg, we would be notified of a certain dispute between leaders of different planets or regions. If there has been a long record of their opposition, we step in and contact the leaders and invite them to, well, a meeting. A banquet, fitting for them. The diplomats involved respect them and need to see that every leader each think what they do is right for their own people. In the time of their arrival, we do our best to ensure our guests are not intimidated or overwhelmed by the change of environment. We settle down and discuss for a good amount of time while Hunk-," Shiro gestured to the Samoan beside him, who straightened himself upon hearing his name, "prepares the meal with his crew. As you mentioned, Hunk's food does have a certain uniqueness. He works hard to see if he can find a way to incorporate the foods from the land of the invited rulers' into a set of incredible cuisine. Always has a way of working."</p><p>"That's fascinating...," Erin said with a grin. The interview progressed for about 10 minutes more. Questions answered, memories reminisced. For the moment, Shiro had nearly forgotten of his news. But the interview wasn't over yet.</p><p>"I suppose there is intergalactic challenges wherever you roam, in any case," the host chided, "so many adventures, how could you catch up on what goes on in your life, Captain Shirogane?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, well...," Shiro froze as he contemplated the question. This was different. His life? "Well, helping make a difference for the better is what I've known, mostly. It is my life."</p><p>"Yes, but you're already doing that," Erin chuckled, waving away the statement. "But I mean you, personally. Why did you join the Garrison, Captain? Is seeing all these different planets and living beings somewhat gratifying to you? Inspire you internally?"</p><p>Pidge and Hunk looked to Shiro, genuinely curious themselves for the answer. They knew Shiro was in the Garrison before any of them. He had plenty of interviews before the Kerberos mission that he was just ready to see the new frontiers, but saying it this time again...it wasn't the right answers. He just knew it wasn't. Pidge, Shiro knew, had tried her best in her classes to follow in her father's and brother's footsteps, only to join under a false alias to actually follow the said footsteps in their disappearance from the Kerberos mission. Hunk had the intention to help his crew as an engineer. But himself? It was a while, he'd admit.</p><p>"I can't exactly put it into words," he lied. "That is pretty close, though. The journeys are...incredible."</p><p>"What about home? You and your partner happy?"</p><p>"We work together, so we see each other every day. The ATLAS is accommodated like a home, and..."</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><p>"I will miss it."</p><p>The studio instantly grew into a hushed space. Pidge and Hunk were looking to him, surprise clear on their faces. The auburn-haired girl was the first to speak, her tone hoarse.</p><p>"Wait, you're stepping down?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>